


Broken Beyond Repair

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Trauma AU [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Fem!Dark, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Whipping, genderfluid!Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Dark’s been abused by the Actor. So has everyone. But just how far did the Actor go with the one who was once his wife?
Relationships: Darkiplier/Markiplier | The Actor (Who Killed Markiplier?)
Series: Trauma AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739428
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Broken Beyond Repair

It’d been an accident, the first time. Only a few weeks into capture.

Dark never wanted the Actor to find out. Never wanted him to find out that it was more than Damien inside this body. Never wanted him to discover that Celine was awake, never wanted him to discover that Dark could _look_ like her. 

But Dark couldn’t _stand_ to be in a male body any longer. It was uncomfortable in ways he couldn’t begin to describe, and he didn’t want to trigger his chronic pain, nor have the Actor discover and exploit his current discomfort.

So Dark waited. Waited till it was night, till the Actor was fast asleep, Eric pulled possessively against his chest. And Dark allowed herself a sigh of relief as her male body gave way to the feminine, curling up as much as she could on the floor with the chains and ropes and manacles wrapping her tight. Though, they became less tight as her body became smaller and lither. She wondered if she could slip free, and kill the Actor in his sleep. But she didn’t have the energy, just closed her eyes with a small, muffled sound, barely audible past the muzzle.

Just a few minutes, she told herself. Just a few minutes, to take the edge off. 

_Just a few minutes_ …

She didn’t mean to fall asleep.

And when she woke up, blinking her eyes open sleepily, shifting uncomfortably on the unforgiving hardwood floor, the first thing she saw was the Actor’s awed face.

Dark’s eyes had widened in a panic, jerking back as he knelt down beside her. Eric was nowhere in sight. Perhaps still asleep, on the bed above her. Dark couldn’t help but feel a little relieved; she didn’t want Eric to see as the Actor reached out to touch her, cupping her cheek before his hand wandered to her chest, squeezing lightly, his other hand slipping between her legs –

Dark hadn’t been able to help the tears as he touched her, squeezing her eyes shut. The Actor’s hand left her chest to gently brush away her tears with a thumb, and she felt his lips on her forehead. “Shhh…it’s okay. I won’t hurt you.”

Dark wished he’d hurt her instead as he gathered her into his arms and gently placed her on the bed, undoing the chains, unlocking the manacles, untying the ropes. Eric _was_ still asleep, curled into a tight little ball next to her. She’d pushed at the Actor’s chest once her wrists were free, trying to get him to _stop_ , her aura holding her shirt down as he tried to pull it off.

The Actor simply forced his way through her aura, pulling off Dark’s shirt, and tying her wrists to the bed before pulling off her pants.

He’d raped her, right there, Eric asleep just a couple feet away, and Dark limp beneath him.

She tried to think of Wil, that it was him instead, but…

She never stopped crying.

And when Eric finally woke to a naked, female Dark tied to the bed and curled up into a a pathetic little ball with the Actor able to be heard humming cheerfully in the shower, he’d spent the limited amount of time they’d had alone together trying to comfort Dark as best he could, pulling the comforter up to cover her body. Dark just stared at the wall blankly, tears running down her face, and _longing_ for Wil to burst through the door and saver her from this _Hell_.

The second time, Dark didn’t have a choice.

It was only a few days later. Dark very clearly wasn’t the same. Whatever little fight he’d had left him went up in smoke with the Actor’s actions. Eric had noticed, but…there wasn’t much he could do. The Actor had done a _lot_ to Eric – branded him with his own name across Eric’s chest, beat him more times than either of them could count anytime any of the egos locked away in cages acted out, made him do demeaning, _humiliating_ things – but he’d never touched Eric.

Not until now.

He’d backed Eric against the wall, Dark helpless to do anything but _watch_. Eric looked _terrified_ , his eyes begging for Dark to do something, but what could he do? Chained up and muzzled like an animal? _Nothing_.

Until the Actor gave him an ultimatum.

Dark, or Eric.

It really wasn’t a choice.

Dark closed her eyes as she shifted into her feminine form, offering herself up for the Actor to take. The _grin_ on the Actor’s face had haunted her nightmares for months afterwards as he stepped away from Eric, who slid down the wall and curled up into a sobbing ball on the floor. The Actor hadn’t even bothered to move her to the bed this time. Removing her bindings, the clothes he’d given her. He’d leaned close when he undid the buckles and straps of the muzzle, whispering into her ear. “I want to _hear_ your pretty sounds this time, my dear.”

Dark truthfully, honestly didn’t know if she’d provided. The second the Actor pushed in, her eyes glassed over as she let her mind wander away, to any place and time but _here_. Distantly, she was aware of her body moving with the Actor’s thrusts, of him kissing her throat, but she ignored it. All she truly felt was how _cold_ the Actor was. The feeling of his skin on hers almost _burned_ with cold, and it did nothing to help the tears that cascaded down Dark’s face, even as the rest of her responded in a way the Actor clearly enjoyed.

When the Actor was finished, he left Dark on the floor, unbound, and gathered Eric to presumably go torture and taunt the others.

And when he came back a couple hours later, Dark hadn’t moved, her eyes still glassy and wide, legs still spread.

So he raped her again.

For the rest of the _Hellish_ months that passed, so it went. He _used_ Eric to get to Dark, threatened Eric with the same fate, knowing Dark would offer herself in his place. Distantly, Dark knew that the Actor would never willingly have sex with another man – Dark had been married to him, after all, she knew how homophobic he was. But she wasn’t willing to call the Actor’s bluff on the off-chance that he _did_ use Eric instead.

Dark felt sick, and dirty, and _disgusting_ , and _used_ , and even when the Actor wasn’t even in the room she could _feel_ his body, feel the phantoms of what he’d done to her _over and over and over_ , and she’d never wanted to throw up more in her life despite nothing in her stomach (the Actor liked to starve her since she didn’t technically need food, or water, or sleep, or air –). It didn’t help that the Actor had gotten tired of pulling away clothes, electing to just keep Dark naked at all times. It wasn’t every day, the Actor didn’t have that high of a libido, sometimes there was a couple of weeks in between, at least a few days, but the damage had been done. The cracks had appeared in Dark’s will the first time he raped her. And every time after just made the cracks wider, and wider, till she _shattered_. 

Till one day, she just _couldn’t_.

Dark clung to his male form whenever possible. Damien so _desperately_ trying to protect his sister from any more hurt. He was _exhausted_. He was mentally so beaten down, he could do little more than lie limp on the floor, eyes glazed and unseeing, just _existing_ instead of living.

The Actor wanted _her_.

He had a knife. Eric had long-since broken, nothing more than the Actor’s perfect little toy. But even Eric looked scared, no matter how much he ‘loved’ his master, as the Actor pressed the tip of his blade against Eric’s throat, pressing him against the wall.

Dark had _tried_. He’d tried, _she’d_ tried. His – her – _their_ body flickered, flickered between his and hers, but between the repeated assault, the Actor whipping them _nightly_ till their back was nothing but a flayed, bleeding mess that would never heal right, not even with Dark’s rapid, almost superhuman healing, and the Actor’s cruel habit of taking away the basic necessities a human needed to live, Dark was _tired_. They were broken. And _she_ just _couldn’t_ as _he_ curled into a pathetic, whimpering ball, flickering fading away.

The Actor had been _furious_.

Eric’s screams still rang in Dark’s ears.

The Actor whipped Dark worse than he ever had before, till his entire back and the backs of his thighs were covered in a thick layer of Dark’s oozing, black, rotting blood.

 _That_ was when Dark gave up the last shred of hope for rescue.

And when Wil finally, _finally_ showed up only a week later…

It was to a broken Dark who’d given up on _everything_.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you.
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
